Risks
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kates risks it all and tells Gibbs how she feels - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate entered the squad room and walked over to her desk.

"Morning" Gibbs smiled. Kate smiled faintly back and quickly sat down in her chair. She hid her face away from Gibbs, he made her feel like she was back in her junior year and he was her first crush. "Is everything alright?" Gibbs frowned looking over at Kate.

"Yeah" she nodded risking a look over at Gibbs.

"Kate…" he paused noticing Tony walking over to his desk and sat down.

"Hey boss…" Tony paused to regard Kate. "Why are you blushing?" Tony frowned seeing her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Am not!" Kate argued.

"You so are!!" Tony laughed getting to his feet.

"No I'm not!" Kate shouted.

"Yes you are!" Tony cried watching Kate grow even redder in the face.

"Where are you going?!" Gibbs cried watching Kate stand up.

"Out" she mumbled heading over to the lift. Gibbs turned his head and glared over at Tony. He immediately sat down and shook his head towards McGee who had just entered and had a puzzle expression on his face.

Gibbs looked at Kate's empty desk over to the lift. _'Why doesn't this feel right?'_ Gibbs frowned. Grumbling to himself he grabbed his jacket, badge and gun; Gibbs raced over to the lift and pressed the button several times hoping it would come faster. _'Please let me be wrong' _Gibbs sighed getting into the lift. His gut was telling him that something terrible was going to happen to Kate.

**x-x-x**

Kate frowned as she walked down the road. She subtly turned her head to the side and saw someone chasing after her. Kate quickened her step and looked around for somewhere to hide.

"Hey Kate… wait up!!" the person yelled. Kate began to panic and walked even faster. "Kate!" the person called again growing closer. Kate kept on walking down the road and was deciding her options. One, she could turn around and face the guy. Two, she could run to the nearest shop and hide in there as the attacker wouldn't dare do anything in such an exposed place or option three, scream for help. "Kate" the guy smiled standing in front of her.

"Harrison" Kate said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she frowned turning around.

"I saw you from down the road and just wanted to say hi" he shrugged. Kate smiled but it quickly faded as two men appeared behind Harrison.

"Hey Harrison, who's this?" the blonde asked pushing Harrison aside.

"You must be Kate" the darkhaired man said stepping forward.

"Depends" Kate muttered.

"Harrison has told us so much about you" the blonde smiled.

"What did he say?" Kate frowned looking over at him.

"What you are like to sleep with" the dark haired man grinned.

"How would you like it if I took you out for dinner tonight?" the blonde asked.

"Come on guys, knock it off" Harrison warned.

"Nah, we're just having fun!" the blonde laughed. Kate froze as she felt someone breathing down the back of her neck and wrapped their arm around her shoulder.

"There you are babe. Sorry I'm late, I couldn't see you" the man muttered quietly.

"Hey, we are talking here" the blonde said.

"I can see that" he chuckled.

"What do you want?!" Harrison asked.

"That you leave my Katie alone" he shrugged.

"No can do mate" the blonde growled taking a step closer to Kate.

"Oh I really wouldn't do that _mate_" he hissed. Kate relaxed recognising the voice to belong to Gibbs. She glanced up at his face to see the same expression when he is interrogating a suspect or glaring at DiNozzo after acting childish.

"Why not?" the blonde challenged.

"Cuz I can have you arrested!" Gibbs grinned flashing his badge.

"Come on guys… Let's spilt, he's a fed cop!" the blonde cried stumbling back on his feet. Gibbs watched as they hurried down the road and turned the corner before regarding Kate.

"Are you alright?" he asked letting her go.

"Yes thanks" Kate squeaked. Kate stared at Gibbs realising what he had just done. "You didn't have to" Kate muttered quietly.

"Yes I did" Gibbs frowned.

"Anyway, how did you know to come after me?" Kate questioned.

"Gut feeling" Gibbs shrugged as they headed in the opposite direction.

"Hang on, why did you say you had to??" Kate frowned stopping in her tracks.

"I want to keep you safe" Gibbs replied.

"But you're my boss!!" Kate shouted.

"Is that all you see me as?" Gibbs questioned staring over at Kate.

"No" Kate whispered shaking her head. Kate took a deep breath and stared down at the ground trying to calm her now racing heart.

"Let's get back to the office then we can discuss this further" Gibbs said taking her hand as they headed back to NCIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ride in the lift was silent. Kate looked across at Gibbs; she suddenly turned her head away as he looked over in her direction. The doors opened but Gibbs quickly pressed the button down the morgue.

"Why are we going to see Ducky?" Kate frowned watching the levels pass.

"We're not" Gibbs muttered walking over to the controls and flicked the emergency switch on. The lift abruptly halted and Gibbs looked over at Kate.

"What did you do that for!?" Kate shouted getting up off the floor.

"Are you hurt?" Gibbs asked rushing to her side.

"Why do you care!?" Kate snapped moving to the other side of the lift.

"Why are you so grumpy??" Gibbs frowned.

"When you came to my rescue, you called me Katie. You know I hate being called Katie!" Kate yelled.

"What did you want me to say!? Leave her alone, she works for me!" Gibbs shouted back.

"You didn't have to anything. I had the situation under control!" Kate cried.

"Yeah right! Looked liked you really had it under control" Gibbs scoffed. Kate turned away from Gibbs. "What's going on Kate? This morning you got all embarrassed and now you are mad at me for rescuing you!" Gibbs shouted. "Kate?" Gibbs called minutes later after no answer came from her.

"What do you think is going on!?" Kate hissed turning around to face Gibbs.

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"I got embarrassed this morning because you smiled at me, my legs turned to jelly. I'm not really mad about you calling me Katie, though I still don't like being called that. I was in heaven when you pretended to be mine and I'm mad at myself knowing that we could never be in a relationship!" Kate explained and looked away from Gibbs as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Why won't that ever happen?" Gibbs asked softly taking her hands.

"You're my boss" Kate stated looking up at him.

"So?" Gibbs shrugged.

"Rule twelve?" Kate said jogging his memory.

"What about it?" Gibbs frowned.

"Never date a co-worker" Kate recited.

"Easy solution" Gibbs grinned.

"Which is?" Kate frowned.

"I'm your boss not a co-worker" Gibbs replied. "What's wrong?" Gibbs frowned watching Kate closely.

"So when you came to my rescue out on the road, where you pretending to my boyfriend or do you actually want to be with me?" Kate asked quietly.

"I love you, I really do. I've been in love with you from the first time seeing you on Air Force One. I know I shouldn't but I'm just stubborn I guess" Gibbs smiled. Kate stared at Gibbs for a while before summoning up the courage to speak.

"Why haven't you ever said this before?" Kate gasped.

"Dunno. Sacred I guess" Gibbs shrugged.

"Scared?? Of what?!?!" Kate cried.

"Rejection. You're younger than me, I guess I just had doubts whether or not you would want me" Gibbs explained.

"Is that a problem for you?" Kate asked holding her breath for his answer.

"What is?" Gibbs frowned.

"My age" Kate growled.

"I couldn't care that you are nearly half my age!!" Gibbs shouted.

"How do you know my age?!" Kate muttered.

"I'm your boss, it's in your file" he laughed.

"So you are really not bothered by the 18 year gap??" Kate questioned.

"No I'm not Kate" Gibbs said glaring down at Kate. Her face suddenly spilt into a big grin and she flung herself on Gibbs. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" Gibbs asked once Kate had stepped back.

"Drinks with some friends" she replied.

"How about tomorrow?" Gibbs asked again.

"Nope. Got nothing planned, why?" Kate said staring at his blue eyes.

"I'm taking you out for dinner" he answered. "What's wrong?" Gibbs frowned seeing her uneasy.

"I'm still not sure about this" Kate mumbled.

"I love you and you mean the world to me. I wouldn't bear to live with myself if anything ever happen to you. I want to keep you safe forever and I can't do that unless I'm always with you" Gibbs frowned staring down into Kate's eyes.

"I guess" Kate shrugged.

"You guess??" Gibbs repeated.

"I like you don't get me wrong but I just feel uncomfortable because you're my boss" Kate explained looking away from Gibbs.

"I can play cool at work if that's what you want" Gibbs suggested.

"You'd do that?" Kate breathed.

"If it meant being with you, then yes" Gibbs smiled and leaned closer to her. Kate smiled and her lips meets Gibbs' in a passionate kiss. Gibbs broke away after several minutes and walked over to the controls to turn the lift back on.

"Act normal" Kate whispered close to his ear.

"Ok!" Gibbs growled but couldn't keep a straight face.

"No I meant it!" Kate whined.

"I know" Gibbs smiled holding the door open for Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Did you see that?" Tony cried moving over to McGee's desk.

"See what?" McGee asked looking up from his computer.

"Gibbs just let Kate exit from the lift first" Tony whispered.

"Maybe he was just being polite" McGee shrugged.

"What are you two discussing?" Gibbs asked taking off his coat.

"Nothing at all!" Tony said rushing back to his chair. Abby rushed into the squad room and looked around the team.

"Yes Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I steal Kate for a minute?" she asked glancing across at her best friend.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded. Abby walked over to Kate, grabbed a hold of her elbow and dragged her over to the back of the stairs.

"What?" Kate frowned.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Kate queried.

"About twenty minutes ago I got this really weird call from Gibbs" Abby answered.

"Saying what?" Kate frowned staring at Abby.

"Something was troubling you and if I knew why. I said no and then he just hung up on me!" Abby explained. Kate couldn't help but smile even though Abby was frowning. "What's so funny??" Abby cried.

"Nothing" Kate said shaking her head.

"No tell me!" Abby whined.

"Don't worry about it" Kate muttered walking back to her desk.

"No I will not!" Abby yelled running after Kate. She grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall next to the window. Gibbs looked over at them and half rose in his chair. "Tell me!!" Abby demanded. Kate looked over at the squad room to see everyone watching them.

"Not here" Kate whispered grabbing her wrist and led Abby to the lift. The doors opened and Kate stepped inside. She turned around and quickly dragged Abby inside before the doors closed.

"You gonna tell me what is going on?" Abby demanded.

"In your lab I will" Kate smiled faintly. They both waited patiently as the lift travelled downwards. It stopped and they walked across the hall to the lab. Abby turned around to shut and lock the door.

"Spill!" she grinned.

"Well when Gibbs rang you, I was outside and had run into Harrison and a couple of his friends. Then Gibbs came to my rescue and scared them away. He was so amazing you should've seen it" Kate smiled.

"Go on!" Abby encouraged.

"We got talking in the lift and realised we both have feelings for each other" Kate continued.

"Wow… so you guys going out or what?" Abby asked.

"Yeah" Kate smiled. Both girls jumped hearing someone bang into the door.

"What the hell Abs?!" Gibbs cursed.

"Yes Gibbs?" Abby answered unlocking the door.

"I wanted to talk to Kate" he said taking a deep breath.

"Hey" Kate smiled.

"You know how I feel and I know your feelings for me" Gibbs began.

"What are you trying to say?" Kate frowned.

"How about you just listen" Gibbs suggested. "So I was thinking that you could move into my house" Gibbs offered.

"Really??" Kate squealed.

"Is that a yes?" Gibbs asked looking from Kate to Abby.

"Of course!!" Kate cried throwing herself onto him.

"This is just the beginning of our life together" Gibbs smiled lightly kissing her cheek.

"I know" Kate nodded.

"Come on, we got a case" Gibbs said taking her hand.

"So you came down here with a purpose" Abby said.

"Yes I did. But I made a split decision to take the risk to ask Kate to move in with me" Gibbs grinned across at her.

"And I'm happy you did" Kate replied.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N: **Bad ending I know. I've decided to end it here unless I have other ideas in the future which may cause me to continue… who knows!


End file.
